


Set The World On Fire

by DaintyCrow



Series: And It Just Needed 20 Words to Start Everything [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, One Shot Collection, POV Clint Barton, POV First Person, POV Natasha Romanov, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Als sie zum ersten Mal aufeinander treffen, sind sie Feinde. Doch dann macht Clint diesen einen Fehler … und alles ändert sich.Mein Beitrag zum 20 Words 6 der deutschen FF-Seite.





	1. Changing Yourself Changes Everything - 20 Words Projekt

**Zwanzig Worte, mit denen alles begann.**  
_„Agent Barton, sie müssen in Moskau jemanden für uns ausschalten.“_  
_„Wer ist es?“_  
_„Ihr Name ist Natalia Romanova. Eine Kollegin.“_

 **Neunzehn Worte, die uns zum Lachen brachten.**  
_„Und schon wieder ein Weltkrieg.“_  
_„Nun ja, eher Planetenkrieg. Oder Universenkrieg.“_  
_„Nicht lustig, Clint.“_  
_„Ach komm schon, Tasha!“_

 **Achtzehn Worte, die mich aus Tiefstem beeindruckten.**  
_„Ich gehe nachsehen. Du wartest hier.“_  
_„Ich mag vielleicht eine Frau sein, aber nicht schwach. Ich komme mit!“_

 **Siebzehn Worte, die mir deine Erscheinung verschleierten.**  
_„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Laura. Laura, das ist Natasha, meine Arbeitskollegin.“_  
_„Willkommen in der Familie, Natasha.“_

 **Sechzehn Worte, die etwas Licht in die Dunkelheit meiner Verwirrung brachten.**  
_„Ich hätte dich damals töten sollen.“_  
_„Aber du hast er nicht getan.“_  
_„Nein. Habe ich nicht.“_

 **Fünfzehn Worte, die mir nicht Andeutung genug gewesen waren.**  
_„Und ich weiß genau, was ich mache, wenn ich zurück bin.“_  
_„Was?“_  
_„Was mit dir.“_

 **Vierzehn Worte, die mich mehr als verwunderten.**  
_„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit.“_  
_„Vergiss es. Mit dir arbeite ich nicht, wenn die Welt untergeht.“_

 **Dreizehn Worte, die ein stärkeres Band zwischen uns schufen.**  
_„Brauchst du Hilfe?“_  
_„Was?“_  
_„Man trainiert immer besser mit einem echten Gegner.“_  
_„Stimmt … danke.“_

 **Zwölf Worte, die ich nicht zu glauben vermochte.**  
_„Du gehörst zu uns Avengers!“_  
_„Was war damals?“_  
_„Das warst nicht du!“_

 **Elf Worte, die mich einsam zurückließen.**  
„Ich muss gehen.“  
„Schon wieder?“  
„Ja.“  
„Das macht er doch absichtlich!“

 **Zehn Worte, die mich unvorsichtig werden ließen.**  
_„Tascha? Bitte verschwinde hier.“_  
_„Was ist mit dir?“_  
_„…“_  
_„Hey … CLINT?!“_

 **Neun Worte, die aus Eifersucht entstanden.**  
_„Und warum genau hängst du andauernd mit Tony rum?!“_

 **Acht Worte, die mich aus der Verzweiflung holten.**  
_„Ich … kann das nicht.“_  
_„Ich zeige es dir.“_

 **Sieben Worte, die mich mit Angst erfüllten.**  
_„Wie wär's mit … na ja … uns?“_

 **Sechs Worte, die mich in den Abgrund rissen.**  
_„Denkst du manchmal … was wäre wenn?“_

 **Fünf Worte, die nicht ausgesprochen werden mussten.**  
_„Wir sind ein Team. Immer!“_

 **Vier Worte, die Bände sprachen.**  
_„Ich bin einfach müde.“_

 **Drei Worte, die mich verzauberten.**  
_„Ich vertraue dir.“_

 **Zwei Worte, die niemals vergessen werden würden.**  
_„Lauf.“_  
_„Nein.“_

 **Ein Wort, das unser Schicksal besiegelte.**  
_„SHIELD.“_


	2. Nothing to Regret (Clint)

**Zwanzig Worte mit denen alles begann.**  
_„Agent Barton, sie müssen in Moskau jemanden für uns ausschalten.“_  
 _„Wer ist es?“_  
 _„Ihr Name ist Natalia Romanova. Eine Kollegin.“_

 

…

 

Natürlich warst du nicht meine Kollegin, aber eine Mitläuferin – du tötetest ebenfalls. Nur eben nicht mehr lange. Zumindest nicht, wenn es nach mir ging.  
Dachte ich damals. Und ich war wirklich davon überzeugt, als ich in Russland ankam.  
Doch dann sah ich dich. Und du warst so … so besonders. So einzigartig.  
Und dann sah ich dich kämpfen und in diesem Moment dachte ich mir, dass es sicher leichter wäre dich auszuschalten, wenn ich näher an dich heran käme. Wenn ich mehr von dir wissen würde. Wenn ich dich besser kennenlernen würde.

Eine Ausrede. Natürlich war es eine. Kein Killer dachte so. Aber ich war nicht auf Gefühle dieser Art vorbereitet gewesen. Hatte nicht gedacht, dass ich so etwas überhaupt fühlen konnte, und deshalb nutzte ich diese Ausrede. Weil mir in diesem Moment nichts besseres einfiel. Und ich wusste, es war dumm. Wusste, es war riskant. Wusste, es war gefährlich, und dass ich es nicht tun sollte.

Aber ich tat es, und ich hatte es danach nie auch nur eine einzige Sekunde lang bereut.


	3. From The Bottom of My Heart (Natasha)

**Neunzehn Worte, die uns zum Lachen brachten.**  
_„Und schon wieder ein Weltkrieg.“_  
 _„Nun ja, eher Planetenkrieg. Oder Universenkrieg.“_  
 _„Nicht lustig, Clint.“_  
 _„Ach komm schon, Tasha!“_

 

…

 

Diese Besprechung damals war so langweilig gewesen, dass einige von uns tatsächlich hatten lachen müssen. Obwohl es _nicht_ lustig gewesen war. Wobei ich zugeben muss, dass dein unglaublich kindlicher, nörgelnder Tonfall durchaus amüsant sein konnte. Aber das war es nicht. Fury war nur wesentlich langweiliger gewesen. Und danach auch wesentlich wütender. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass du einem Meeting verwiesen wurdest. Nicht einmal annähernd das erste Mal, so oft wie du solche Bemerkungen in den Raum warfst. Wobei du es damals womöglich übertrieben hast, als du dich über den in diesem Moment äußerst gut zu Fury passenden Namen lustig gemacht hast.

Ich denke es hätte dir gefallen, wie Tony danach ebenfalls versuchte, aus dem Raum geworfen zu werden, weil es ihm zu anstrengend und langweilig wurde. Du hättest deine Freude daran gehabt.  
Es war schade, dass es in dem Raum keine Kameras gab, mit denen JARVIS seine Versuche hätte aufnehmen können. Wir hätten später sicher gemeinsam darüber gelacht. So wie wir es immer taten. Ich hätte nicht viel gelacht, oder laut, damals war ich nicht der Mensch, der besonders fröhlich war. Damals war ich noch immer die stets ernste Agentin, die heute nur noch gelegentlich zum Vorschein kommt.  
Aber auch wenn ich nicht so viel gelacht hätte wie du, so denke ich doch, dass mit dir zusammen, das Lachen zumindest aus ganzem Herzen gewesen wäre.


	4. Impressing Skills (Clint)

**Achtzehn Worte. die mich aus Tiefstem beeindruckten.**  
_„Ich gehe nachsehen. Du wartest hier.“_  
 _„Ich mag vielleicht eine Frau sein, aber nicht schwach. Ich komme mit!“_

 

…

 

Ich war es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gewohnt gewesen, dass man mir widersprach. Jeder, mit dem ich bis dahin zusammengearbeitet hatte, hatte immer penibel darauf geachtet, auf mich zu hören. Mich niemals zu verärgern, immer zu tun, was ich sagte. Weil ich der bessere Agent war. Weil ich der gefährlichere Agent war. Jeder wusste, dass, solange man mit mir auf einer Mission war – was selten genug vorkam –, man es sich nicht mir mir verscherzen sollte. Jeder hielt sich daran. Aber du nicht. Du hattest mir lediglich einen herausfordernden Blick zugeworfen, und mich so lange angestarrt, bis mir schließlich gar nichts anderes übrig blieb, als dich mitzunehmen, weil wir sonst zu wenig Zeit gehabt hätten, und vermutlich beide erwischt worden wären.

Ich weiß, dass ich damals nicht beeindruckt war. Ich war sauer, weil jemand neues mich nicht ernst nahm. Auch wenn ich wusste, was du konntest, und ich dich am Leben gelassen hatte, ich war noch immer länger bei S.H.I.E.L.D. als du, und eigentlich wäre ich bei dieser Mission derjenige gewesen, der die Befehle gab.  
Ich denke im Nachhinein bin ich froh, über deine Widerworte, denn auch wenn dein Gesagtes nicht sonderlich beeindruckend war: Wie du mir an diesem Tag das Leben gerettet hast, war es schon.


	5. Exaggerating (Natasha)

**Siebzehn Worte, die mir deine Erscheinung verschleierten.**  
_„Darf ich vorstellen? Das ist Laura. Laura, das ist Natasha, meine Arbeitskollegin.“_  
 _„Willkommen in der Familie, Natasha.“_

 

…

 

Du weißt gar nicht, wie geschockt ich in diesem Moment war, oder? Als du diese fremde Frau mit einer Umarmung und einem Kuss auf die Wange begrüßtest, und die Kinder dich so stürmisch umarmten. Für einen kurzen Moment, dachte ich, es sei vorbei. Das mit uns wäre etwas ganz banales gewesen und du hättest vielleicht doch nur mit meinen Gefühlen gespielt. Genau so, wie ich es immer befürchtet hatte. So wie Laura mich willkommen hieß, hätte ich am liebsten geschrien, oder dir oder ihr eine Kugel in den Kopf gejagt. Genau zwischen die Augen, damit du wusstest, dass man mit mir nicht spielen durfte.

Im Nachhinein war es vermutlich gut, dass ich das nicht getan habe, denn angesichts der Tatsache, dass Laura deine Schwester war, wäre es vielleicht doch eine leichte Überreaktion gewesen …


	6. Memories (Clint)

**Sechzehn Worte, die etwas Licht in die Dunkelheit meiner Verwirrung brachten.**  
_„Ich hätte dich damals töten sollen.“_  
 _„Aber du hast er nicht getan.“_  
 _„Nein. Habe ich nicht.“_

 

…

 

Es war etwa drei Jahre, nachdem ich dein Leben verschont hatte und du zu SHIELD übergelaufen warst. Du hattest zu diesem Zeitpunkt des öfteren Probleme mit deiner Vergangenheit. Schlimmer als sonst. Deine Taten machten dir grundsätzlich immer zu schaffen, aber damals war bei uns ein Auftrag schiefgelaufen und Menschen waren gestorben. Und wie immer sorgte es dafür, dass du dich noch schlechter fühltest als sonst. Und dass du nicht in der Lage warst, es so gut zu verbergen, wie normalerweise. Deine Vergangenheit holte dich immer ein, jeden Tag kämpftest du damit, nur damals, an diesem Tag, warst du absolut am Ende.

Vermutlich war das der Grund, aus dem ich auf unser erstes Zusammentreffen ansprach. Normalerweise mieden wir beide das Thema, aber damals schien es mir angebracht. Denn ja, es war mein Auftrag gewesen, dich zu töten. Und ja, ich hatte es nicht getan. Es gab Gründe dafür. Und du wusstest es. Ich hatte dir tausend Mal berichtet, dass jeder Fehler machen durfte, und du dich deshalb noch längst nicht aufgeben musstest. Und angesichts dessen, dass es dir nach unserem Gespräch besser zu gehen schien denke ich, dass es eine gute Entscheidung war, an diesem Tag darauf zurückzukommen.


	7. Thinking About Us (Natasha)

**Fünfzehn Worte, die mir nicht Andeutung genug gewesen waren.**  
_„Und ich weiß genau, was ich mache, wenn ich zurück bin.“_  
 _„Was?“_  
 _„Was mit dir.“_

 

…

 

An diesem Tag hätte ich am liebsten die Augen verdreht, aber der Moment dafür war äußerst schlecht. Wir waren mitten in einem Gefecht. Um uns herum explodierte alles mögliche, und du schienst es absolut nicht ernst zu nehmen. Ich gebe zu, ab und an war etwas Ablenkung sehr willkommen, aber manchmal nervtest du mich damit einfach nur. So auch in diesem Moment. Den ganzen Tag schon warst du damit beschäftigt, mich um den Verstand zu bringen. Mich und all die anderen, die uns über den Weg liefen.  
Und dann kam dieser Satz. Als wir es fast geschafft hatten, und du schon beinahe so am Ende warst, dass du dich eher kaum noch zu Wort meldetest, sondern dich ganz auf das Kämpfen konzentriertest. Es war eine verdeckte Mission gewesen, darum konntest du nicht aus der Entfernung mit Pfeil und Bogen eingreifen. Du hattest mit mir kommen müssen, und auch wenn du im Nahkampf nicht schlecht warst, hatte es dich doch ausgelaugt. Wir waren beide ziemlich am Ende und erschöpft gewesen.  
Und dann kam von dir diese Andeutung. Es war nicht so, dass wir nicht oft etwas gemeinsam taten. Nicht, seit du es irgendwann geschafft hattest, das ich mich auf dich einließ. Aber es war dennoch etwas, das jedes Mal erneut dafür sorgte, dass mein Herz höher schlug. Aus dem ganz einfachen Grund, dass du offensichtlich auch in den heftigsten Gefechten deines Lebens noch immer die Zeit fandest, an mich zu denken. Oder eher an uns.


	8. Nothing But You (Natasha)

**Vierzehn Worte, die mich mehr als verwunderten.**  
_„Auf gute Zusammenarbeit.“_  
 _„Vergiss es. Mit dir arbeite ich nicht, wenn die Welt untergeht.“_

 

…

 

Ich bemerkte erst viel später, dass diese Worte eigentlich etwas ganz anderes bedeuteten. Dass es hieß, dass du mich beschütztest, und dass du nicht wolltest, dass ich beim Kampf verletzt werden würde. Nicht, dass du mich nicht gerne an deiner Seite hattest, wenn wir wieder einen Krieg zu beenden hatten, sondern dass du dir um mich Sorgen machtest.  
Aber das brauchte ich nicht. Das brauchte keiner von uns. Wir lebten beide für unseren Beruf, und wir waren nun eben einmal Avengers. Zumindest inzwischen. Und kein Avenger brauchte Schutz. Weder du, noch ich, noch einer der anderen. Wir waren doch diejenigen, die den Schutz gaben, nicht die, die ihn bekamen.

Trotz allem, was wir bereits falsch gemacht hatten, waren wir jetzt die Helden, und wir hatten uns und auch so zu verhalten. Vielleicht dachtest du, dass ich den Schutz auch brauchte, so wie jeder andere Mensch, aber das tat ich nicht. Wenn man es genau nahm, dann brauchte ich eigentlich gar nichts.  
Nichts außer dir zumindest.


	9. Something Great (Natasha)

**Dreizehn Worte, die ein stärkeres Band zwischen uns schufen.**  
_„Brauchst du Hilfe?“_  
_„Was?“_  
_„Man trainiert immer besser mit einem echten Gegner.“_  
_„Stimmt … danke.“_

 

…

 

Es war nicht so, als wäre es etwas großartiges gewesen. Nicht wirklich. Du trainiertest andauernd mit allen. Du trainiertest mit jedem. Ich hatte oft gesehen, wie du den anderen Agents dabei halfst, sich zu verbessern. Wie du ihnen Tipps und Tricks beibrachtest und ihnen zeigtest, wie sie sich zu bewegen hatten. Andauernd beobachtete ich dich und sie beim Trainieren. Es war also wirklich nichts besonderes daran, dass du nun auch mir deine Hilfe anbotest. Nun gut, außer vielleicht die Tatsache, dass du einer Ex-Killerin genug vertrautest, um sie in deine Nähe zu lassen, während sie mehrere Waffen bei sich trug. Niemand tat das einfach so. Und ich hätte dich für dumm und naiv abgestempelt, wenn ich nicht bereits die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, dich im Einsatz zu sehen zu bekommen. Wenn ich nicht bereits gewusst hätte, dass weder das eine, noch das andere zutraf. Doch so, so konnte ich nicht anders, als dir gegenüber pure Dankbarkeit zu empfinden. Denn dass du der Frau, die vor kurzem noch dein Feind und Auftrag gewesen war, so viel Vertrauen schenktest … doch, wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte, dann war es eigentlich etwas ziemlich Großes.


	10. Doubt (Clint)

**Zwölf Worte, die ich nicht zu glauben vermochte.**  
_„Du gehörst zu uns Avengers!“_  
 _„Was war damals?“_  
 _„Das warst nicht du!“_

 

…

 

Du hattest recht, Tasha. Das war nicht ich. Es war nicht ich gewesen, der die Kontrolle gehabt hatte. Es waren nicht meine Gedanken gewesen. Es war nicht meine Idee, nicht mein Plan, nicht das, was ich gewollt hatte. Das alles war Loki. Er hatte mich dazu gebracht. Das war richtig. Alles was du dazu sagtest war richtig.  
Nur nicht ganz. Ich hatte zwar über keine meiner Handlungen die Kontrolle gehabt, aber ich hatte es dennoch getan. Es waren meine Fähigkeiten gewesen. Wäre ich nur etwas weniger trainiert gewesen, nur ein wenig schwächer, ein wenig dümmer, ein wenig weniger **ich** , dann wäre nichts davon möglich gewesen. Ich hatte zwar nicht aktiv daran mitwirken wollen, aber ich hatte es getan. Es war nicht ich gewesen, aber es war auch niemand anderes. Ich hatte nichts dagegen tun können, aber ohne mich wäre es alles nicht passiert.  
Also ja, du hattest recht. Ihr alle hattet recht, wenn ihr darüber spracht, dass es nicht ich war. Aber wirklich glauben konnte ich es deshalb noch lange nicht.


	11. Lonely (Clint)

**Elf Worte, die mich einsam zurückließen.**  
_„Ich muss gehen.“_  
_„Schon wieder?“_  
_„Ja.“_  
_„Das macht er doch absichtlich!“_

 

…

 

Ich schwöre dir, Tasha, das tat Fury wirklich. Immer, wenn wir gerade eine ruhige Minute hatten, in der wir einfach nur unsere Zweisamkeit genießen konnten, tauchte er auf, und hatte entweder eine neue Mission für dich, oder für mich. Manchmal – selten – auch für uns beide. Aber nie schienen wir mehr als diese ein oder zwei Augenblicke zu haben, bevor der jeweils andere wieder weg musste, oder wieder unsere ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit verlangt wurde. Und es machte mich Wahnsinnig, Tasha, dass wir niemals mehr als das bekamen. Immer mussten wir uns auf das kleinste bisschen Zeit beschränken, und selbst das bekamen wir manchmal nicht. Und wenn doch, dann meist nur, weil Agent Coulson so freundlich war, dafür zu sorgen.  
Und jedes Mal, wenn gerade alles ruhig schien, und wie es uns gemeinsam gut gehen ließen, dann kam wieder etwas unglaublich wichtiges dazwischen, und einer von uns blieb einsam zurück.


	12. Panic (Natasha)

**Zehn Worte, die mich unvorsichtig werden ließen.**  
_„Tascha? Bitte verschwinde hier.“_  
_„Was ist mit dir?“_  
_„…“_  
_„Hey … CLINT?!“_

 

…

 

Ich war selten unvorsichtig. Nein, eigentlich war ich nie unvorsichtig. Ich handelte immer überlegt. In meinem ganzen Leben hatte ich noch nie unüberlegt etwas getan. Ich war so ausgebildet worden, dass ich niemals unüberlegt etwas tat. Ich verspürte nicht einmal das Bedürfnis dazu, in einer Situation zu handeln, auf die ich mich nicht vorbereitet hatte. Das war schon immer so. Das war der Grund, aus dem ich noch am Leben war. Für mich hatte das immer wundervoll funktioniert.  
Und dann warst du aufgetaucht, und hattest mein Leben verschont und meine ganze Welt auf den Kopf gestellt. Und dann hattest du plötzlich nicht mehr geantwortet, und für einen kurzen Augenblick war ich sicher gewesen, dass man dich erwischt hatte, und du gerade in irgendeiner Ecke verblutetest. Also vermutlich war es kein Wunder, dass ich in diesem Moment – in dem ich die Person, die mir als einzige je wirklich geholfen hatte, für tot hielt – regelrecht Panik verspürte, richtig?


	13. Jealousy (Clint)

**Neun Worte, die aus Eifersucht entstanden.**   
_„Und warum genau hängst du andauernd mit Tony rum?!“_

 

…

 

Ich war so sauer, zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Es war kurz, nachdem das mit New York passiert war. Wir hatten endlich Zeit für uns, weil es doch tatsächlich einmal ruhiger war, und dann verbrachtest du deine ganze Zeit mit Tony. Tony Stark. Den Mann, den du nicht einmal hattest leiden können, als Fury dich erstmals als seine Sekretärin in die Firma einschleuste. Also ja, ich war sauer. Und vielleicht auch ein wenig eifersüchtig. Denn wir hatten uns geschworen, dass wir ein Team blieben, und dann warst du einfach plötzlich weg und verbrachtest deine Zeit mit einem anderen Kerl.  
Erst im Nachhinein bemerkte ich den Fehler. Dass du Tony um einen neuen Bogen gebeten hattest, weil mein alter durch einen Unfall nutzlos geworden, und mein Ersatz nicht der beste war. Und weil du ein klein wenig auf dem Bogen verewigt werden wolltest. Wobei ich auch heute noch nicht glaube, dass Tony wirklich gegen das kleine Rote Spinnensymbol war, dass danach auf jedem meiner Pfeile und dem Bogen zu finden war. Immerhin war er es auch, der auf jede deiner Waffen einen Pfeil malte, als er herausfand, dass wir beide vielleicht näher zueinander standen, als nur Kollegen.


	14. Patience (Natasha)

**Acht Worte, die mich aus der Verzweiflung holten.**  
_„Ich … kann das nicht.“_  
_„Ich zeige es dir.“_

 

…

 

Ich konnte so etwas nicht. Eine richtige Beziehung führen. So wie normale Menschen es taten. Dafür war ich nicht ausgebildet worden. Ich konnte so tun, als ob. Ich konnte es jemandem Vorspielen. Aber eine wirkliche, echte Beziehung, bereitete mir ungemeine Schwierigkeiten. Es war wohl kaum verwunderlich, dass ich dich zurückwies, als langsam klar wurde, dass du vielleicht doch etwas mehr für mich empfandest, als man es für eine Kollegin tat. Und obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass mich der Gedanke nicht so sehr abschreckte, wie er es bei vermutlich jedem anderen getan hätte, war ich mir doch sicher, dass ich das nicht schaffen würde.  
Aber im Gegensatz zu mir schienst du nicht so schnell aufzugeben, wenn ich daran denke, wie du gelächelt und mir gesagt hast, dass wir es langsam angehen würden. Schritt für Schritt und in meinem Tempo, nicht in deinem. Ich frage mich noch heute, wie du damals in der Lage warst, so viel Geduld aufzubringen.


	15. Think About It (Natasha)

**Sieben Worte, die mich mit Angst erfüllten.**  
_„Wie wär's mit … na ja … uns?“_

 

…

 

Im ersten Moment war ich … ich denke, geschockt ist das richtige Wort für meinen damaligen Zustand. Denn das war etwas, auf das ich nicht vorbereitet war. Wir waren Kollegen, und du hattest mir das Leben gerettet – oder es verschont –, ja, aber … wir? So etwas konnte ich einfach nicht. Das ging nicht. Ich- ich war für so etwas einfach nicht gemacht. Noch nie. Nicht, wenn es etwas ernstes war. Und trotzdem standen wir dort, und du wolltest es. Du wolltest deine Zeit mit mir verbringen. Du wolltest mich an deiner Seite haben. Obwohl ich dafür nicht gemacht war. Und doch schien dich das nicht von dem Wunsch abzuhalten. Du lächeltest einfach nur, und meintest du würdest warten. Das wir ein andern mal darüber reden würden. Wenn ich bereit wäre, meine Meinung vielleicht zu ändern. Oder zumindest darüber nachzudenken.  
Ich glaube das war das erste Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich dachte, dass ich es vielleicht schaffen könnte. Nur möglicherweise, aber für einen kurzen Augenblick war ich überzeugt, dass eine Beziehung mit dir vielleicht wirklich funktionierte. Und das tat sie.


	16. What If? (Clint)

**Sechs Worte, die mich in den Abgrund rissen.**   
_„Denkst du manchmal … was wäre wenn?“_

 

…

 

Ich fragte mich das manchmal, Tasha. Was wäre wenn? Wenn meine Eltern nicht gestorben wären? Wenn ich nicht in dem Zirkus gewesen wäre? Wenn SHIELD mich nicht gefunden und bei sich aufgenommen hätte? Wenn ich einfach ganz normal gewesen wäre? Ein normaler kleiner Junge mit lebender Familie, der zur Schule ginge, ein College besuchte, und sich ein Leben aufbaute? Mit einer kleinen eigenen Familie, einem langweiligen Beruf, und nichts würde mir mehr sorgen bereiten, als die Frage, ob ich rechtzeitig zum Abendessen zurück zu Hause wäre. Ich war das Szenario durchgegangen. Tausendmal und öfter. Manchmal mit kleinen Abänderungen, und manchmal war ich bei einer Version geblieben, wenn sie mir gut gefiel. Hatte jedes noch so kleine Detail ausgearbeitet, und die wenigen freien Augenblicke, die ich bekam, in diesen Gedanken verbracht. Weil ich es manchmal bereute. Manchmal wollte ich nicht in dieser Welt leben. Manchmal wollte ich sein wie meine Schwester, die unbeschwert durchs Leben gehen konnte.  
Doch dann war ich dir begegnet. Und jedes Mal, wenn ich darüber nachdachte, was hätte sein können, war mein Einziger Gedanke, dass ich dir dann nicht begegnet wäre. Dass ich dich vermutlich niemals kennengelernt hätte. Und so sehr ich ein normales Leben auch hätte genießen können, ohne dich war es einfach unvorstellbar. Wie ein riesiger, tiefer, pechschwarzer Abgrund.  
Also hörte ich auf, daran zu denken. Und anstelle eines ausgedachten Lebens, genoss ich einfach mein richtiges Leben. Denn da hatte ich vielleicht keine große, glückliche, unbeschwerte Familie, aber zumindest hatte ich dich.


	17. Teamwork (Clint)

**Fünf Worte, die nicht ausgesprochen werden mussten.**   
_„Wir sind ein Team. Immer!“_

 

…

 

Diese Worte mussten wir nicht aussprechen. Keiner von uns. Weil wir es wussten. Nicht von Anfang an natürlich, am Anfang waren wir beide Skeptisch gewesen. Ich hatte dein Leben verschont, also hatte Fury mir die Verantwortung für dich übertragen. Und ich war skeptisch. Nein, ich bereute es nicht, dich verschont zu haben, aber … nun ja, ich hatte dich verschont. Nicht anders herum. Und du warst auch nicht der gutgläubigste Mensch, den ich kannte. Es war wohl kein Wunder, dass wir uns zu beginn eher anfeindeten, als gemeinsam zu kämpfen und uns anzufreunden. Und ich weiß nicht, was sich geändert hat. Oder wann es sich geändert hat. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass von den Anfeindungen plötzlich nicht mehr das geringste zu sehen war, und ich auf einmal eine Partnerin hatte, der ich ohne nachzudenken mein Leben anvertraute. Es war einfach so. Im ersten Moment ließen wir den anderen keine Sekunde aus den Augen, und in der nächsten retteten wir einander das Leben und gaben uns Rückendeckung. Also nein, wir brauchten es nicht auszusprechen. Denn es war einfach da. Etwas vollkommen natürliches. Wir gewöhnten uns einfach innerhalb kürzester Zeit daran. Und von einem Tag auf den anderen waren wie von Feinden, die lediglich eine Waffenruhe ausgehandelt hatten, zu einem richtigen Team geworden.


	18. Weakness (Clint)

**Vier Worte, die Bände sprachen.**   
_„Ich bin einfach müde.“_

 

…

 

Das waren Worte, die ich oft hörte. Von meiner Schwester zum Beispiel, wenn ihr die ganze Sache mit den Kindern über den Kopf wuchs, und sie sich zusätzlich noch in Sorgen um mich ertränkte. Von den jüngeren Agents, wenn sie sich halb zu Tode arbeiteten und irgendwann einfach unter dem Druck zusammenklappten. Jeder war irgendwann müde von all dem. Und dann erholte man sich, und machte weiter. So war das in diesem Job. Oder überhaupt bei jedem Job, der etwas anstrengender war, wenn ich an Laura mit ihren beiden Kindern dachte. Ich hätte nur nie erwartet, diesen Satz auch von dir zu hören. Nicht, weil ich glaubte, dass du nicht erschöpft sein konntest, sondern eher, weil es hieß, dass du mir zumindest ein klein wenig vertrautest. Genug, um mir für einen kleinen Moment eine deiner Schwächen zu zeigen. Und ich glaube allein das war bei dir schon sehr viel wert.


	19. Trust (Clint)

**Drei Worte, die mich verzauberten.**   
_„Ich vertraue dir.“_

 

…

 

Ich hätte damals beinahe gedacht, es mir eingebildet zu haben. Es war etwas, von dem ich mir sicher war, dass ich es von dir niemals hören würde. Es war der wichtigste Satz, den ich in meinem ganzen Leben je gehört hatte. Denn es bewies, dass dir wirklich etwas an mir lag. Du vertrautest nicht jedem. Nein, das war falsch, du vertrautest niemandem. Nie. Du gingst grundsätzlich davon aus, dass du am Ende verraten und hintergangen wurdest. Immer. Und dann kam dieser Satz. Dieser eine Satz, der mir von dir mehr bedeutete, als alles andere. Es war fast wie eine Liebeserklärung, nur viel wertvoller. Denn während ich mir sicher war, dass du bereits unglaublich oft jemandem deine Liebe gestanden hattest, und du es vermutlich kein einziges Mal so gemeint hattest, wenn ich daran dachte, wie viel Angst ich in deinen Augen gesehen hatte, als ich dir sagte, was ich für dich empfand, so war ich mir auch sicher, dass ich in deinem ganzen Leben der erste Mensch war, dem du dein Vertrauen schenktest. Und dass du darüber nicht logst. Denn während du Liebe vorspielen, und vortäuschen konntest, so wie du es sicher schon oft getan hattest, war vertrauen etwas, das man wirklich empfinden musste. Weil es sonst nicht funktionierte.  
Und während ein Liebesgeständnis von dir mich zwar gefreut hätte, machten mich diese drei kleinen Worte einfach nur sprachlos.[/align]


	20. Everything Changes (Natasha)

**Zwei Worte, die niemals vergessen werden würden.**  
_„Lauf.“_  
 _„Nein.“_

 

…

 

Ich weiß nicht, was damals in dich gefahren war. Ich war verletzt. Du hättest mich zurücklassen müssen. Du hättest dich in Sicherheit bringen müssen. Das war das einzig logische. Wir kannten uns nicht einmal richtig. Erst seit ein paar Monaten. Wir mochten uns ja noch nicht einmal richtig … wobei ich dich vielleicht etwas weniger mochte, als du mich. Ich wusste selbst nicht, warum ich dir zurief, dass du laufen solltest. Aber als ich am Boden lag, und du einfach nur starrtest, als du zu zögern schienst, da war das einzige, an das ich plötzlich denken konnte, dass du dich selbst in Gefahr bringen konntest. Und dann weigertest du dich auch noch zu verschwinden.  
Ich hätte in diesem Moment am liebsten die Augen verdreht, und dir irgendetwas sehr schweres oder spitzes an den Kopf geworfen. Aber irgendwie kam ich zu nichts davon.  
Vielleicht, weil ich viel zu überrascht von deiner Loyalität war. Ich weiß es bis heute nicht genau. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass sich danach alles zwischen uns geändert hat. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wie.


	21. Emergency Phil (Natasha)

Ein Wort, das unser Schicksal besiegelte.  
„SHIELD.“

 

…

 

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass eine Geheimorganisation mein Leben einmal in diese Richtung lenken würde. Ich wusste, dass mein Leben von einer Organisation bestimmt werden würde, aber so? Dass ich dich treffen und wir schließlich unsere Leben gemeinsam verbringen würden? Das hätte ich nie erwartet. Nicht eine Sekunde. Hätte mir jemand das vor unserer ersten Begegnung gesagt, dann hätte ich ihn für verrückt erklärt.  
Wobei ich mir bis heute nicht ganz sicher bin, ob es wirklich SHIELD war, was uns zusammenführte, oder ob es nicht vielleicht doch eher an den Überredungskünsten von Phil Coulson lag, der es geschafft hatte, deinen Entschluss, mich nicht zu töten, absegnen zu lassen. Auch, wenn ich davon erst sehr viele Jahre später erfuhr, und ich auch heute noch keinen blassen Schimmer habe, wie er es gemacht hat. Aber wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, dann weiß das vermutlich niemand. Niemand außer Phil natürlich. Aber wenn es auf der ganzen Welt auch nur eine Person gab, aus der ich nicht schlau wurde, dann war es Phil. Also würde ich wohl auch in Zukunft nichts darüber erfahren …  
Aber wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte, dann war es vielleicht auch nicht so wichtig. Denn wer achtete schon auf so kleine Details, wenn doch sonst alles gut lief, nicht wahr?


End file.
